Second Chance
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: What happens when a spider riders dies but gets a second chance in a world she has no idea about? What will she do? What will Sasuke do to confess to her? Read and find out for yourself. Hunter x Aqune and Sasuke x OC  rated M just in case but it's safe.
1. Enter Spider Rider

**Me: Sasuke do the disclaimer**  
><strong>Sasuke: Why?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Because if you dont then I'll murder your puppy XD<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: NOOOOOOO! Not !<strong>  
><strong>Itachi: * Start cracking up * ?<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: What are you doing here!<strong>  
><strong>Itachi: I'm here cuz I'm cool like that * sticks tongue out *<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke: Ugh fine! Dark Moonlight Does not own anything but her OC. Now give back !<strong>  
><strong>Itachi: Burn Poofykins! Burn! * Stares at a burning doggie doll*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review so that I can know what to improve and those stuff alright? Thanks ^_^ and enjoy the story.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Evacuate the castle this instant!" I shouted, waving one of my hands forward, while my other hand pointed forward. "Everything and everyone is cleared out of the area back Serena!" a voice shouted, making my head turn towards it. I couldn't make out the figure til it was in front of me, once I saw that it was my spider Stardust, I nodded. "Then lets get out of here! This place is coming down! We have to help the others fight!" I told her, as I climbed on her back, and she ran err crawled quickly towards the door, where I could see Hunter standing there with the others, yelling for me to hurry up. Just we reached the door the ceilingroof collapsed on top of us, crushing us. "No! Serena!" Was the last thing I heard before I smiled and said good bye, as my heart started slowing down to a stop. I heard a distant as I slowly opened my eyes 'Wait, I thought I was dead.' I thought, as my eyes opened fully to see Oracle, right in front of me in her signature pose. "Your time is not up yet child." she spoke to me, as I looked at her with confusion. "You will live on in the world, but you will no longer be in the inner world. You will live on in a world where you will be more challenged and needed." she continued, as I looked behind me, to see all my friends fighting invectids. Then my attention went back to Oracle. "Well I guess that would be fine with me." I smiled gently, turning back to look at the others on last time. "Good bye my dear friends, I will never forget you." I bid fare well to them, as I turn back to Oracle. Oracle chanted some charm or spell and a bright light flashed in front of me, making me shield my eyes with my arms.

After the light faded away I found myself in an area which is probably a forest or something due to the trees, so probably a forest. "Where do you think we are Serena?" Stardust asked me, making me look at my manacle in surprise. "I still have you, yay." I giggled, hugging my manacle to my chest. "Uh...what do you think smarty?" she asked in a no duh way. I just 'tsk' at her and my attention focus on someone yelling. "I think someone's in trouble." I nearly shouted, running towards the source of the sound. My eyes widened in shocked as I saw a kid slip off the edge of a waterfall just as I got there. "Oh no, we have to help him." I gasped, as I ran of the forest into the side of the river that connects with the waterfall. When I got out I saw 3 people well four including the one that just fell. There was a girl with pink hair and a boy with midnight blue hair that looked around my age, while the other guy had a mask and white hair that stood up like Igneous's hair. I ran to the edge of the river ignoring their cry of protests. "Stardust spider out!" I shouted, as she darted out of the manacle, and caught the blonde boy that was falling. "Good job Stardust! Now bring him back up here!" I shouted to her from the top of the waterfall, as she crouched down and leaped back up to the top of the waterfall.

-Sasuke-

Naruto being the idiot he is fell off the edge of the water but before we could do anything, some strange girl with black ebony hair, ran out of the forest and tot he edge of the water, Sakura, Kakashi, and I started protesting to her action but she ignored us. 'She's never gonna survive that fall if she's planning to jump.' I thought, as I saw her stop at the edge, careful not to fall like that dobe. "Stardust spider out!" I heard her shout, as some light shot of her weird bracelet thing on her left wrist. That light soon took form of a huge spider -and by huge, I mean huge- that caught Naruto and landed on the river banks down at the waterfall. I heard her shout another command but I didn't care, I was to focus on her for a the time being, I mean how come I didn't sense her chakra. 'Is she even a ninja?' I asked myself, taking a good look at. Obviously she's an outsider, I mean she has no weapons what so ever. She was wearing some black sandals which was pretty normal, some black shorts, a white t-shirt with a dark blue tank top with white four pointed stars scattered on it over it. 'Better keep an eye on her.' I noted to myself, as the big spider hoped back up to the top of the waterfall with the idiot on it's back.

-Normal (Serena's POV)-

I patted Stardust on the top of her head while smiling at her. "You alright?" I asked the blonde boy, as he looked at me with a grin. "Wow that was so cool how the spider talked and listened to you! Also how it shot of that thing on your wrist!" he shouted, still keeping up the grin, while jumping off of Stardust. "Excuse me miss but who are you and where did you come from?" the white haired guy asked me, making me look at him. "Oh my name a Serena and I'm from the inner world. But I'm here because Oracle gave me a second chance at life." I told him while petting Stardust. "And who are you guys?" I asked, as the blonde one spoke first. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to become Hokage one day!" he shouted, making me cringing a bit at the his loudness.

Next on to talk was the guy with the dark blue hair. "Sasuke Uchiha." was all he said as the pink hair girl went next. "Hi there, my name is Sakura Haruno. And you better stay away from Sasuke! He's mine!" she shouted at the end, as I looked at Sasuke who simply looked at me and shook his head. "And I am their sensei, Kakashi Hatake." the silvered hair guy replied. "Oh and this is my partner, Stardust." I giggled, remembering about her. "Sure introduce me last. What am I? Chopped liver?" she said with sarcasm in her voice. "Don't worry, she'll warm up eventually." I giggled, as she just let out a sigh. After introductions they explained to me what was in their world and in return I told things about the inner world. "Wow, it must be so cool over there." Naruto gaped in awe, making me giggle. "It might sound like it, but really it's tiring, believe me." I told him, looking up at the sky. "Well then, I'll have a talk with the Hokage about you Serena and while I do that, You guys show her around." Kakashi told us, disappearing in a puff of smoke. 'Wow, I want to do that.' I thought, as I sat on Stardust, who walked up closer to the trio. "We'll show you the field where we will usual meet up during the day for assignments." Sasuke told me, as they lead me to an open field.

"Serena! You me right here right now fight!" Sakura shouted, pointing at the field, making me smirk. "Why?" I asked, still keeping my smirk on my lips, as Stardust turned around so that I was facing her as well. "I warned you about getting close to Sasuke and it's obvious you didn't listen, so lets fight for him!" she shouted, making me laugh. "Sakura you can't force him to like you, he will like anyone he chooses, which is not you." I chuckled, as she still challenged me. I finally accepted after a while and stood in the middle of the field along with her, Sasuke was the ref so he stood in between us. "Alright, first one to give in or fall looses." he told us, as we both nodded, agreeing to the terms. "Wait! Aren't you even gonna armor up you idiot!" Stardust shouted at me, making me look back at her. "Nah, she's not worth the time and you'll be sitting out, don't want you to be tired." I assured her, as just sighed at my stupidity. "So you're saying that I''m weak!" Sakura fumed, raising her fist at me. "Well I wouldn't- yeah that's what I'm saying." I said, forgetting about what the first part was. "I don't care, gear up! Use your spider! I don't care, come at me with your all!" she shouted, mad at me calling her weak. I just shrugged my shoulders tell her that she would regret it. "Alright Stardust let's go!" I shouted, as I raise my manacle to the air while shouting "Arachna Power!" as my manacle glowed and flashed. I now had black boots that came up to my knees with a blue four pointed star in the middle of the boots, along with white tights, a long black shirt that came down to my mid thigh with blue four pointed stars scattered here and there as designs, a medium sized blue four pointed star in the middle of my chest right above my you-know-what, a blue long sleeve shirt that hugged my arms, white gloves that stopped at my fore arm that had a black four pointed star in the middle of my hand (not her palm), and a shield on each shoulder just like every spider rider. As for my weapon it's just basically to short swords -not daggers since they were long than daggers- that joined together at the end of their hilts and I could take them apart anytime, they had a black hilt with a purple four point star connecting them, and when you take them apart the star would also come in half, one half of the star with one sword and the other half with the other. Finally my shield was just a simple black circle shield that stopped at my elbow with swirling white lines as designs. I landed on top of Stardust and swung my weapon to the side while putting my hand other hand out front in a protective manner. "Spider rider!"

-Narrator's POV (It's easier to do the fight scene this way)-

Serena looked at Sakura with a smirk on her face. "S-s-so what? You think you're all powerful just 'cause you changed into some kind of battle form. I-I-I'm not scared." she told her, trying her best not to stutter. 'Sakura you are going to loose big time.' Sasuke thought, as he told them to began. Sakura ran at her with her hands in fists, ready to punch Serena. Just as Sakura swung downwards at Stardust, Stardust leap forward, avoiding the punch easily. "Earth cracker!" Serena shouted, jamming the end of on of her sword down to the ground, making the ground split open, with the help of Stardust, who jabbed the two ends of her front legs into the ground, along with Serena's sword. Sakura fell into one of the cracks, earning a smirk from Serena, who lifted her sword up along with Stardust who lifted her legs up from the ground, making it close up and trap Sakura. "Tsk, see what I told you Stardust, it was a waste of time armoring up." she told Stardust with a smirk of triumph. Stardust just sighed and agree with her after some arguments. "Hey I'm not done yet!" Sakura shouted, struggling to get out from under the ground. "Hey! Be lucky you're still living! No invectid would've survived that! And I went easy, if I used my real strength." she paused and chuckled before continuing "You would be dead." she chuckled, as Sakura looked at her with a shocked face or at least with an expression of fear mixed with a bit of anger. "That is enough!" someone shouted, walking out of the bushes along with Kakashi. "Serena, this is lord Hokage." Kakashi told her, as she bowed her head while greeting him politely. "So, you're Serena. Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said you were from a different world." he said, looking at her then Sakura.

~Serena~

After I freed Sakura, the Hokage told me some expectations of a shinobi than he gave me a head band just like the others, which I wore on my fore head. "Now where do I live?" I asked him, when the thought hit me. "Hm...Sasuke is it alright if she stays with you? Since we don't have any place open." I heard the Hokage ask him, as I looked at him with pleading eyes, waiting for him to answer.

~Sasuke~

I thought about what the Hokage asked me. 'Well she's not a fan girl, so I don't have to worry about getting raped in the middle of the night, she seems ok if you ask me, so what the heck.' I thought, looking at Serena who was giving me a pleading look. "Sure it's fine with me." I answered his question, earning a shocked gasp from Sakura. "How could you Sasuke!" she gasped, nearly on the verge of tears, although I could care less. "Well where else is she gonna stay, and we have nothing going on between us Sakura." I told her, as the Hokage looked at Serena. "Alright, you have a place to stay. Sasuke could you also take her to the weapon shop and buy her some shurikens and kunai?" he asked me again, as I just nodded. "Wait, what are you going to do with your spider? People are going to freak when they see it." I asked her, looking at her spider or partner. "No problem." she smiled as me, making my heart beat quicken. 'Why is this happening?' I asked myself. "Rider out!" she shouted, raising her weapon in the air. The star jewel like thing in the middle glowed and light ran down her body, once it ceased, she was back in her normal clothes. "Stardust, spider in." I heard her say, holding up her bracelet thing, as the star jewel on that glowed along with the spider. The spider turned into an orb of light and flew into the bracelet thing. "Wow! Did you just make that huuuuuuge spider go in that tiny thing!" Naruto shouted in amazement, as she just chuckled nervously. "Come on lets go to the weapon shop." I told her, as she just waved good bye and followed me.

After we went to the weapon shop and bought her some kunai and shurikens we went home. I showed her her room and everything and went to take a shower. 'Why do I feel this way around her?' I asked myself, as I stood in the shower, letting the water wash over my body. 'I have to focus on my goal, to kill Itachi.' I thought, but couldn't help the banging feeling in my heart.

~Serena~

I decided to make dinner since I was already done with my shower and he was taking a shower, after all he did let me stay with him, the thing I could do is cook once in a while. I opened the fridge and looked at what he had, I guess I could make pasta. I started to make the sauce and while I waited for the sauce I got started on the noodles (err what ever you call it pasta, noodles, noodle sheels. The ones she is making are bow shaped pasta k?). "Hm...What smells so good?" I heard Sasuke say, as he entered the kitchen. "Oh hi there Sasuke, I hope you don't mind me cooking, since you're already letting me stay with you, it's the least I can do." I told him, as he looked at me then the stove. "It's no problem, I'm not much of a cooker any ways. So what are you making?" he asked, as he stirred the sauce i bit. "Some pasta." I replied, as I boiled the pasta so that it was actually edible. "What's that?" he asked, as I looked at him with a confused face before the answer hit. 'Of course he wouldn't know, it's not from his world.' I thought, as I added some salt to the sauce before answering him. "It's just noodles with tomato like sauce." I replied, smiling at him. "As long as there are tomatoes I'm fine with it." he chuckled, getting two glasses of water for us, setting them at the table. I drained the pasta, put it on 2 plate, put the sauce over it, and put the two plates at the table. I just sat there and ate the pasta while looking out he window, thinking about where his family is. I looked at Sasuke who was in eating while looking here and there every now and then.

After dinner I washed the dishes both said our goodnights and went to bed. 

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ^_^<br>**

**Sasuke: you're safe *cuddles the little puppy*  
>Itachi: I can't believe I didn't kill you -.-'<br>Sasuke: I'm to adorable to kill  
>Me: No you're not, well maybe, but still<br>Itachi: Till the next story-  
>Sasuke: Bye!<br>Itachi: Hey I was suppose to say that!  
>Sasuke: To slow *sticks tongue out*<strong>


	2. Past revealed & Present drops in

**Me: Hiya peps ^_^  
>Sasuke: SHUT UP ITACHI! I DO NOT SLEEP WITH A BLANKIE!<br>Me: *cracks up* a blankie!  
>Itachi: And I got proof, see *holds up a pink blankie*<br>Sasuke: That is not mine!  
>Itachi: Then you wouldn't mind if I burn now would you? *smirks evilly*<br>Sasuke: *tackles Itachi own*  
>Me: Ok then, I do not own anything but my OC and everything that she owns, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto<br>Sasuke: You're safe now blankie *snuggles it and falls asleep*  
>Itachi: *looks like he got attacked by a rabid cat*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please enjoy ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>Recap: The went to bed (it can't get more simpler than that)<p>

I woke up screaming from my horrible nightmare of my past. My breathing was jagged as the memory of that day replayed in my mind. "Serena is everything alright?" Sasuke asked, as he sat next to me. When he came in, I have no idea, yeah that's how frightened I am. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me, putting an arm around me, trying to comfort me. I snuggled up closer to his chest for comfort as I trembled slightly. "Shh shh shh it's ok, do you want to talk about it?" he cooed me, which took me a while to respond. "C-c-can we t-talk ab-bout it i-i-in the morning?" I asked him, burying me head into his chest. "Alright, we'll talk about it when you're ready." he told me, slowly stroking my hair, calming me down a bit. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked me, as I slowly nodded my head, not wanting his comfort to leave. Sasuke laid her down on the bed and laid down along with her and pulled the blanket over both of them. "Everything's ok." he cooed, stroking me hair, calming me down, making me sleepy. Soon I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep

**-Sasuke-**

I shot up from my bed as another nightmare of the past made it's way into my dreams once more. I was about to go back to sleep but I hear Serena scream which made me jump out of bed and run to her room which was across from mine. When I got in I saw her sitting there looking terrified. After she calmed down and drifted off to sleep I soon followed. 'Why do I feel like this is right?' I asked myself, as my arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to me, as I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw Serena right next to me. 'So it wasn't a dream.' I thought, as I looked at the clock on her night stand which read 7:30. 'Time to get up.' I thought to myself, I looked at a the sleeping Serena in my arms and debated on if I should wake her or not, a little while later I decided I should. "Serena, wake up." I said sweetly, nudging her head lightly with my nose. "Um...ugh...Sasuke? So it wasn't a dream." she mumbled, making me chuckle a bit before pulling both of us out of bed. "Come on, we have to get ready." I told her, as I went and did my usual routine. Next I went to make breakfast since she wasn't done yet, I made us some rice balls for breakfast. After we ate we went to the training field, where we always meet with Kakashi. "Looks like we're the first ones here." she said, as I look around the field to find it empty. "Well since it looks like we have time, mind telling me what got you so frightened yesterday?" I asked, as she sighed and sat down, leaning against a rock.

**-Serena-**

I knew he was gonna ask me that question. I took a deep breathe as he sat next to me. "It was about my past."

(Ok, she's telling the story while having a flashback of it k?)

**-Flashback-**

I ran around chasing Stardust as we played a game of tag. I stop and looked at my sister who has been acting strange for the past couple of days. "Is everything alright?" Stardust asked me, as I looked at her with a smile while shaking my head. "Hey Serena! I'm gonna go home first ok!" my sister told me as she left me. 'There's something off.' I thought, as I looked at the sun. "Hey Stardust?" I asked her, as she gave me her attention. "Yes?" she replied. "Do you have a bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen?" I asked her, as I shuddered a bit at the feeling myself. Stardust was quiet for while before answering me. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do, and I think it has to do something with your sister." she answered, as I looked at the place my sister sat a few moments ago.

Night soon bestowed upon us as I ran home, knowing that I was late and mother and father would yell at me. Just as I reached the village my eyes widened in horror at the sight before me. Every where I looked there were invectids destroying houses, taking away innocent people's lives. I fought my to my house and almost fell down to the ground in shocked at what was in front of me. "Erica, what happened?" I asked, looking at her with a horror struck face. "Ain't it obvious, I killed them." she chuckled in an insane way. "Why?" I gasped, standing up slowly. "Because, the invectids needed help, so I did. I don't care what happens to the petty lives of these humans. They make me sick and same goes for you, but don't worry I'll put you out of your misery." she chuckled, as she walked towards me, with a killer look on her face. I whimpered as she swung her sword down at me, I waited for the impact but it never came, instead when I looked up I saw Stardust, blocking the attack with her two front legs. "Don't give up!" she shouted, straining a bit, and I knew she couldn't block the attack forever. 'Alright, calm down. What would grandpa do?' I asked myself, as I slowly stood up. 'He would calm down and shouted...' "ARACHNA POWER!" I shouted, hold the manacle into the air. "Yay grandpa! I did it! I'm a spider rider!" I cheered, jumping up and down on Stardust, who was just as amazed as me with the change. "So what, you're still you. You are still little weak, useless, Serena." she chuckled, swinging the sword at me once more. But this time I blocked it with my shield but lost my balance and well fell.

"Erica that's enough! We are done here, leave her alive so that she can can live her life in misery and grief! She couldn't even safe one petty life!" the leader of the invectid shouted. Just as he said that, I looked all around me, only to see what he said was right, no one was alive, everyone was laying on the ground, lifeless. "Serena, darling. It seems that you've lived. I'm so happy." I heard my grandpa say, as I turned around. When I did, I saw my sister plunge her sword into his chest. Tears stared to stream down my face as I saw the sight in front of me. I heard Erica chuckle as she pulled the sword out, letting grandpa fall to the ground. "Weak little Serena couldn't even save our weak, spineless, foolish grandpa." she chuckled, leaving with the invectids. I admittedly ran over to my grandpa and shook him, hoping that he is still alive. "I'm sorry I won't be there for you anymore Serena, but you've made me proud. So please, take care of yourself. I will always be watching you." were his last words to me as his eyes closed, and would remain closed for the rest of eternity.

"Do not worry my child, he's in a happy place." a calm, soothing voice assured me. I looked up to see the spirit Oracle. "The spirit Oracle." I gasped in surprise. "You must not worry about him child, he is in a happy place. As for you child, be careful, and you must not worry either, you will find happiness sooner than you think." she told me, as she faded away, til there was nothing that indicated she was ever here.

**-End of Flashback-**

**-Sasuke-**

'She's like me, except it was her family and her whole village. I mean I thought a clan was horrible, but village?' I thought, pulling her into a comforting hug. "I know how you feel. My whole clan is dead, my older brother killed everyone and left me alive. That compound that I live in, that place use to be crawling with happiness, but now it's lifeless." I told her, as she returned my hug. "Did that really happen to you Serena?" I heard Naruto ask, as him, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura walked out of the bushes. "Yeah but I got my revenge on her and the invectids, or so I thought. The invectids survived somehow and attacked the castle, thus me ending up here 'cause of a ceiling collapsing on top of me, killing me. But Oracle gave me a second chance at life and well, here I am." I heard her answer, as both of us separated from the hug.

**-Serena-**

After some more talking about my past, we started training, figures that we had to run 20 laps around the field. "Serena, you will run ten by yourself and the rest with your partner." Kakashi told me, as I agreed to his terms. "Alright, you may start." he told us, as we took off running. When I looked back to see what he was doing, I saw him with a book, a really perverted book. "Man Serena, you're really fast." Naruto panted, as I looked back and saw the others about a few feet behind me. "Huh, oh I didn't notice. Things like this are normal for me, and 20 laps is nothing compared to what Igneous made me do at the castle." I giggled, remembering all the times he would make me get up in the middle of the night just to run laps around the castle. Before I knew it, I had already done ten laps, well it's about to be ten, I just needed to go past that tree and it will be ten laps. "Alright, Stardust spider out!" I shouted while jumping high in the air. Stardust came out of the manacle and appeared on the field, while I landed on her, and both of us continued the run. "I spy with my 8 little eyes some peepers." Stardust said in a singsong voice, shooting 4 threads towards the bushes, and yanked out 4 people. "Kakashi-sensei! We found 4 people that were watching us." I told him, as Stardust came to a stop in front of Kakashi-sensei, making sure the four people were in his line of sight.

Kakashi-sensei just simply looked at them and sighed. "Gai (That's how most people spell it k?) what are you doing?" he asked in a lazy tone. "We were curious about the voice of her, since there was only 3 genin on your squad, the forth one kinda got us curious." he chuckled sheepishly. "That's a big spider." the girl awed, looking at Stardust, while the guy with long brown hair tried to break free of the thread/web. "You can stop struggling, it won't break." I told him, as he just glared at me. Then the thing that creep me out was the veins that appeared on the side of his eyes. "What? How is that possible? You don't have any chakra." he nearly shouted, making me chuckle a bit. "Simple, I'm not from your world. I'm in your world 'cause Oracle gave me a second chance at life due to how I died at Arachna castle." I chuckled, as he looked at me a bit shocked, along with the others. "And now you're are gonna be shocked that I can talk, and blah blah blah." Stardust said in a bored tone, as the guy with the really fuzzy eyebrows shouted "It can talk!" making me cover my ears a bit from the loudness of his voice. "God, you remind me of Hunter. Both you and Naruto do." I mumbled, but loud enough for them to hear.

After I let them go free of the web/thread I had to explain the same things as yesterday all over again and got to know the team more. "Don't you miss your friends?" Lee asked, as I looked up at the sky and thought about what he ask. "Of course I do, even though they are annoying some times, I do miss them. Actually, I don't think of them as friends, I think of them as family." I answered him, looking back down at them with a warm smile. "What about your real family?" Neji asked, as my smile faded. "They're dead, along with my whole village." I told him, as I blinked away the tears. "Oh, who wiped out the village if you don't mind me asking." Tenten asked, as I took in a deep breathe and let it out. "My older sister, she was working with the invectids and wiped out the whole village. I did get my revenge on her and the invectids but some of the invectids that refused to work with us banded together and attacked the castle, thus me ending up here." I told her, as there was a long silence after I said what I said.

"Calling all spider riders! can anyone hear me! Corona! Aqune! Igneous! Anybody!" my manacle went off, making everyone's head snap towards me. I smiled and held the manacle up to my face. "Hunter! Come in Hunter! Is that you?" I replied, waiting for his answer. "Se-Se-Serena! Is that you!" I heard him, making my smile bigger. I was so happy right now that I stood up and looked around the area. "Hunter where are you!" I asked him. "In some kind of forest!" he replied as I thought of a plan. "Alright...um...head towards the direction of Stardust's flame threads!" I told him, as I nodded at Stardust, who shot two threads -one from each side of her mouth- in the air. Soon the threads had fire running through them. "Keep it up Stardust." I encouraged her, as I held up my manacle once more. "Do you see it Hunter?" I asked him, as he replied with a "Yep" and told me that he was head towards it. "Serena!" I heard a heart warming voice called out, as i looked to my right and saw Hunter. I admittedly jumped off of Stardust, ran up to him and hug tackled him, making him fall off of Shadow. "Stardust, oh you have no idea how worried I've been." I heard Shadow say, as those hugged each other as well.

Finally I let go and looked at him. "How did you get here?" I asked, my smile still plastered on my face. "Well, we were fighting off an invectid attack and I push Buguese out of the way from an attack from behind, and I thought I died til Oracle told me that I will have a second chance. And the next thing I knew, I woke up in a forest. Then you know where this goes." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "How are err were the others doing? Do you still have the Oracle keys? I'm asking to many questions aren't I?" I giggled, as I lead him over to the others. "They were doing good err fine the last time I saw them. Yes I have only three 'cause you have the 4th one. And you just need to slow down." he answered my questions one by one, chuckling at the end. "Alright." I giggled.

**-Sasuke-**

Man, her giggle is so cute. Wait! Why am I saying these things! But I can't help it, she's just so adorable. Why do I feel like I should take her away from Hunter, why am I feeling jealous. I'm an Uchiha, Uchihas don't get jealous, do they? Grr why why why why why!

**-No one-**

Serena took Hunter over to the rest of the gang and introduced him. "Hello there Hunter. I am Rock Lee but call me Lee" Lee saluted him, making Serena giggle, and Hunter chuckle. "That's Gai-sensei, my sensei Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen." she introduced them, as Hunter waved and said "Hey." chuckling a bit also. "So this is another one of the spider riders?" Sakura asked, as Serena sighed. "No, this is a random person that I just happen to know and has a spider that's gonna eat us all." I said sarcastically, as she just looked at Serena with a horrified expression, making her laugh. "Well Hunter, welcome to your new life of a spider rider and a ninja." Serena told him, as he just chuckled while putting both of his hands behind his head, grinning his famous grin.

"You guys wait here while I get lord hokage." Kakashi told them, as he disappeared in a poof of smoke. "The hokage is going to decide if you are good enough to be a ninja, which I think you should be." Serena told him, before he could ask her what a hokage is. "How were things at the castle?" she finally asked, after a few moments of silence. "Things were slow, sad, and depressing. Every little thing that we did or see reminded us of you. Everyone was sad, especially Sparkle and Hotarla. Igneous was so sad that he didn't even say anything back when I told him he was a loser, he actually agreed, saying that he's a loser 'cause he couldn't even save one friend. Corona and Aqune are sad that Spirit Oracle lost a handmaiden and because you guys were like sisters. The whole castle was like mute once you left, no happiness, no laughter, nothing." Hunter explained in a sad voice, as tears fell down Serena's face. "It was so bad that Lumen actually did the paper work for once without sleeping or slacking off." he added, making her sigh. "That bad huh?" she chuckled, but in a sad way. "Wait, how is that bad?" Naruto asked, making Serena's attention turn to him. "You see, Lumen is not the working type, everyone in the castle has to constantly tell him to work in order for him to work, but for him to do it willingly, that's just...not prince Lumen..." I replied, as Lee tried to brighten up the mood. "Hey, how about we show them the hokage monuments well from the top." Lee suggested to the others, making sure that the two riders didn't hear. Everyone nodded their heads and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that is all for this ch ^_^<br>Itachi: When do I pop in the story? *pout face*  
>Me: Soon -_-'<br>Sasuke: Unless you are dead 3:D  
>Itachi: O.o<br>Me: Review please ^_^**


	3. First Mission

**Me: Hey there peps ^_^  
>Sasuke: Here is another installment of- *Kicks Itachi*<br>Itachi: *wakes up* Second Chance *falls back to sleep*  
>Sasuke: *kicks him again*<br>Itachi: Dark Moonlight24 doesn't own anything!  
>Sasuke: But her OC and the OC's things<br>Me: Yep ^_^ all rights go to the maker of spider riders and Masashi Kishimoto ^_^  
>All: Enjoy ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>Recap: Kakashi went to get the hokage, Hunter explained everything that happen when Serena died in that world, he died in the inner world and got a second chance like serena.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-No one-<strong>

"Alright, so how are you a ninja?" Hunter grinned, jumping sitting (you know how they jump on something plopping down on there butt instead of there feet) on Shadow. "Well they say your a ninja since this world is made up of ninjas, the headband tells you what village you are from, in this case we're part of the leaf. All I did was well actually it was Sakura who challenged me and we didn't know the hokage was watching." she chuckled sheepishly. "Hey, want to spar?" he asked her, as she thought about it. "I miss having a good one since you know what happened, no one gave any effort in sparring, I mean Igneous _lost_ to me. To me!" Hunter told her, pointing at himself at the end. Serena agreed to spar him since she wanted a good spar herself. "It's been a while since I sparred you so, eh the heck." she shrugged, as both of them stood in the middle of the field facing each other. Serena and Hunter shook hands with each other and Hunter said "My the best rider win." while Serena nodded, and both of them moved a few feet away from each other. "Ready?" Serena asked, as Hunter nodded. Both of them held their manacles in the air, making Gai's team all confused. "Wait, why are they doing that?" Tenten asked Sakura, who was sitting right next to her. "Just watch." Sasuke told silenced the two. "ARACHANA POWER!" Both of them shouted at the same time. Spider web like substances started to cover their body slowly as their armor appeared as the web covered them. Serena spun and grabbed her weapon that appeared in front of her while landing on Stardust's back. While Hunter landed on top of Shadow's back and grabbed his weapon that appeared in front of him. "SPIDER RIDERS!" Both of them shouted, as they were armored up. "Now the real fight begins now that they are armored up." Naruto grinned, as Lee, Tenten, and Gai looked at them in awe.

Both of the riders held their weapons out in front of themselves. "Let's ride!" both of them shouted, pulling their weapons back, as both of the spiders leap at each other, and the two swung their weapons at each other, making a _clang _noise as the weapons clashed together. They both pushed each other back and their spiders landed on the ground, both of the spiders charged at each other once more, head butting each other. "Give up Hunter." Serena strained, trying to over power him, Hunter just pushed back with even greater strength, as Shadow knocked Stardust over by sweeping one of her feet. "Hey no fair!" Stardust whined, as she tipped over, making Serena fall to the ground, Serena tumbled and stood on her feet and blocked Hunter, who jumped at her and bringing his weapon down, intending to slice her. Both of the spiders had their own fight while the riders had their own. The sounds of the two weapons clashing echoed through the forest.

After a while, Serena swung one of her sword at Hunter who blocked it with his shield, and the other one at him once more, only to have him turn to the side, dodging it while sweeping one of his foot into hers, knocking her down. Hunter held on of the blades of his Axial Pike at her throat. "Game over." he panted, as he helped her up. The riders looked over to the spiders and saw a slightly toasted Shadow and an exhausted Stardust. "Alright guys, Hunter and Shadow won." Serena told them, as Shadow shouted a "Yes!" and celebrated a bit. Hunter and Serena shook hands. "Great sparring, I didn't think you would win." she chuckled, as he chuckled along with her. "Wow! That was awesome!" Naruto shouted, along with Lee who shouted something along those lines as well. "Yes it was." the hokage said, as he came out of the trees with Kakashi. "That fight proved that Hunter is good enough to be a ninja of the leaf. Welcome, here is your headband." he told Hunter, handing him a leaf headband, which he wore on his fore head. "Thank you." he thanked the hokage, as he left. "Now, lets get out of these armor." Serena sighed, as her and Hunter held their weapons in the air. "Rider out!" both of them shouted, as the web like substance cover them once more. When the substance disappeared, they were back in their normal clothes.

Serena plopped down next to Sasuke and nearly fell on top of him. "Wait, I don't have anywhere to stay." Hunter realized, as Serena looked at Sasuke. Sasuke thought about for a second. "It's fine with me." he replied, which made Serena smile. "You're staying with me at Sasuke's place." she told him, as he nodded. "Oh Hunter, you're gonna need these." Kakashi told him, tossing him a kunai pouch which he put on his right leg, and a back pouch that he put on his left side behind him.

"Well that's it for today, rest of the day is your choice. See you tomorrow." Kakashi said, disappearing. "Hey, we have something to show you guys." Naruto told them, standing up along with the others. Sasuke helped Serena up due to how tired she was. "Stardust, rest up. Stardust spider in." Serena told her, as Stardust nodded, and went inside the manacle. "You to buddy. Shadow spider in." Hunter told Shadow, who was to tired to say anything. "Yes, we just made huge spiders tiny and got them in the manacles." Serena sighed, as the two exhausted friends followed them.

Once they got there, Hunter stood at the edge of the top of the monuments and stared at the village bellow them in awe. "That's awesome." Serena gaped in awe, as she looked around. "hey, is that- yea it is." Serena thought out loud, as she walked over to a cross like stone with some colored stones embalmed on it. "Hey, that's an Oracle shrine." Hunter said, getting out the three Oracle keys, while Serena got out hers. "Let's see if it works." Serena smirked, as she laid the keys in a circle in front of the stone. Serena held out her arms, one straight, the one straight and bent at the elbow in a 90 degree angle (you know how Aqune chants, that's the position). Once she was in position, she stared chanting.

Light brings knowledge  
>Knowledge brings compassion<br>Light brings knowledge  
>Knowledge brings compassion<br>Light brings knowledge  
>Knowledge brings compassion<br>I am bathe in light  
>I open my mind and heart to the light<br>Light brings knowledge  
>Knowledge brings compassion<br>I am bathe in light  
>I open my mind and heart to the light<p>

She chanted, as the keys started glowing as well as the stones in the shrine like stone. Soon a cloud appeared in front of them and showed them Arachna castle and everyone in it. "Hey you guys!" Aqune called them over, pointing at the cloud. "Hey guys." I smiled, as everyone was cheering, and being all happy. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been!" Igneous shouted at her, pointing her, making Serena giggle a bit. "Sorry Igneous, but I'm not exactly in the inner world, I'm in a different world with a second chance at life 'cause Oracle gave me it, same with Hunter. And don't you guys dare go commit suicide 'cause I don't think Spirit Oracle will give you a second chance for doing that." she told them, as they had to explain everything all over again for the third time. "Guys, move aside so I can tell Lumen something would ya?" she asked them, making a shoeing motion with her hand. "Prince Lumen I can't believe I'm gonna say this but. Stop working!" she shouted at him, making him flinch and drop the pen. "Sorry, it's just...it's the only thing that could help me not remember you." he sighed, as he just looked at her and the others. "Is that Hunter Steele?" Buguese gasped, running over to the screen like cloud. "Hey." Hunter grinned, as Buguese started thanking the heavens for letting Hunter live. "You guys just go back to living like normal mh k? Noo more depression, Prince Lumen no more working that much. Oh and Igneous next time you and hunter spar, I expect you to win k?" she told them, as they nodded their heads in agreement. "What, where's Sparkle?" Serena asked them, as all of their happiness faded.

**-Serena-**

I saw Aqune take in a deep breath and started talking. "Well you see, she's been kidnapped by the invectids, some how these invectids are way more stronger than the old ones. They are even stronger than the big four themselves." she told me, as my eyes widened a bit, and my hands clenched into fists. "And that's how I 'died' in the inner world." Hunter added, as I looked at him with a look that said tell-me-what-happened-now. "Hunter went to retrieve Princess Sparkle while we thought we had the enemy occupied, but it seems like we've underestimated them...and...well." it was Corona who spoke, and her voice started cracking as she said the following. "They caught me just as I was about to escape with Sparkle and well the next thing I knew, there was a sword right through my heart and Sparkle screaming." Hunter finished, as he looked down sadly, clenching his hands into fists as well. "Beerain and Stag are currently trying to get her as we speak, but I'm not sure how it will go." Buguese told us, as I nodded my head. "Then may Oracle guide them on their journey. May Spirit Oracle keep them safe." I prayed, putting my hands together (you know they pray the put their hands together). "It's getting late, we should go now. Fare well for now. Oh Aqune, Corona." I called out for them, as they looked at me with questioning looks. "Make sure the boys stay out of trouble." I smiled, as they giggled and nodded, saying that they will try. And with that our conversation was over as the screen cloud evaporated.

We started heading homes after a few more questions and answers. "Hunter your room is next to Serena's." Sasuke told him, as we entered the house. I lead Hunter to his room with was like mine. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and make dinner k?" I told him, as he nodded, and went over the things in his room. "hm...lets have some pizza to celebrate for Hunter being here." I giggled, as I started working on the dough.

**-Hunter-**

"Man I'm bored." I sighed, as I plopped down on my bed. "Hn. You aren't the only one." I heard Sasuke say, as I turned my head towards the door. "Oh hey Sasuke. Thanks for letting me live her with you guys." I thanked him, as he just 'hn' and walked in the room up to the window, and leaned on the wall next to the window. "It's been a while since I've seen the moon and stars, I actually miss it." I thought out loud, smiling at the moon. "Wasn't there a moon and some stars in the inner world?" he asked me, as I shook my head. "Nope. But then again I can't really explain it since I was from earth, not Arachna." I told him, as I let the moonlight hit me. "Don't you miss your parents?" he asked me, as I looked at him, and shook my head. "Have no family. Dad was a heavy drinker, came home one day and killed my mom. I ran away before he could get to me and lived with my grandpa for some time til he passed away. I had no one else to live with since the police already kill my father for a crime and well I just read my grandpa's journal, which lead me to Arachna where I met Mr. Attitude here *points at manacle* and yeah." I told him, as shadow started arguing, which I ignored him. "Serena already told me what happened to your family err clan so no need to tell me." I told him, as he just nodded, and looked out the window. "Dinner's ready!" I hear Serena shout, as I bolted out the door of my.

**-Serena-**

Just as I shouted dinner was ready, Hunter ran into the kitchen followed by Sasuke. Hunter ate about 3 slices, Sasuke had two and I had two. "That was good." Hunter sighed, patting his belly. "Hm...These food might be new to me but they are good." Sasuke added, as he help me with the dishes. "I hope they get Sparkle back." Hunter glumly said, as he put the dishes away. "Yeah me too. She's was like a daughter to me and I guess I was like the mother figure to her." I replied, as I got done drying the last dish, handing it to Sasuke who handed it to Hunter.

After we were done, Hunter went to bed, leaving me and Sasuke in the kitchen. I felt Sasuke's arm snake around waist as he pulled me closer to him. "I hope you don't hate me for this." he whispered in my ear, as he slammed his lips into mine before I could say anything. It felt as if sparks lit up in my body as his lips touched mine, it took me a while but I finally kissed back while closing my eyes, and wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. A few seconds later he pulled away as we both looked deeply in each others eyes. "Now why would I hate you for that?" I chuckled, as he just chuckled back. "Because if you didn't like me back then you wouldn't talk to me afterwards maybe." he answered, making me chuckle. "Sasuke I would never do that." I told him, giving him a kiss to prove it. After I pulled away we just said our goodnights and went to our rooms and slept. That night I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up, did my usual routine, and went to the kitchen. "Wow, you're actually up before me Hunter, that's shocking." I complemented him, as he just grinned, and went back to eating his pancakes. "Want some?" Sasuke asked, handing me a plate of pancakes. "Morning and thanks." I giggled, coming up to him, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bit. "Aw...you guys are finally together." Hunter cooed, grinning with a mouthful of pancakes. "Chew and swallow before smiling please." I giggled, as I started eating my pancakes, which were really good. "I hope we get a mission." I though out loud, washing my plate, along with the other dishes with Sasuke's help. "Hn. We might but it'll probably be picking weeds or something like that." Sasuke told me as I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hey at least it's better than training." Hunter yawed, putting the dried dishes away. "Hn come on lets go." Sasuke told us as we were done cleaning up. Both me and Hunter nodded and walked out of the house with him. "Hey Sasuke." I called out for him, as I received a 'hn' from him. "Why are almost all the girls on the ninja squads weak? No offense to them." I asked, as he thought about it. "I'm not sure, I think they pay attention to looks, boys, and clothes more than ninja stuff. So yeah." He answered me after a while of thinking. "That's reasonable." I shrugged as we arrived at the training field.

"Hey guys!" I heard Naruto shout, while waving his hand in the air. I waved back while Hunter just said hey back and Sasuke just hn. "Hey we got a mission." Kakashi announced as he just popped in, no literally, he just popped in.

**-No one-**

Kakashi explained the mission which was just a simple C-ranked mission. The mission was to escort the prince and his sister back to their kingdom. "Wow that sounds easy, I mean we had to do escort back on Arachna Castle, so this shouldn't be to hard." Hunter said in a bored manner. "Alright. Go home and pack up for about a weeks worth of clothes and everything else, then meet at the front gates." Kakashi told them, as every went back to their homes and packed. "Hey you alright Serena? You seem a bit quiet after we got the mission." Hunter asked in a concern voice as her and Sasuke stood there at the gates, waiting for the others to come. "Serena, tell us please. We are only trying to help you." Sasuke cooed in her ear, making her shiver a bit. "Every time I had an escort mission that had to do something about escorting a prince or king. They would always invade my personal space, always try to touch me in areas that I don't like to be touch, and at night they would always try to...to...to..." she hesitated, as tears flowed down her face. Sasuke wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Shh shh shh shh it's ok, I'm here. Now try to finish what you were saying before." he shushed her, pulling her into a hug while stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. Serena took in a deep shaky before finishing what she was telling them before. "They would try to...to...to rape me at night. One time a prince almost took away my virginity, if it wasn't for Corona and Igneous, I don't know what could've happen, and what I would do. I wanted to quit being a spider rider for that solemn reason but I remembered my how my grandpa told me to always move on and never give up." she finished, letting out a shaky breathe. "D-d-did that really happen?" Sakura asked, as the three's attention went to Sakura and Naruto who were standing there. Serena slowly nodded.

Naruto and Sakura confessed that they had heard everything that Serena said and were feeling a bit sad for her. "But that was the past. But I still can't help the feeling of it, the horrors, and the feeling of being scared. I just hope that it won't happen." she whimpered, as a few tears streamed down her face. Sasuke once again wiped her tears away. "Don't worry Serena! As long as we're around! We won't let that prince near you!" Naruto swore, pumping a fist in the air. Sasuke snaked an arm around Serena's waist from behind and pulled her close to him. "If he as much as lays a finger on you then I'll have his head on a stick, hanging over a fire." he told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. '**WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING WITH MY SASUKE!**' inner Sakura shouted, punching the inner air. "Just so that you don't feel uncomfortable. Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked her, in a whisper like voice, but it was loud enough for the group to hear. "WHAT!" Sakura shouted, running up to Sasuke. "You can't be serious! I mean-" "But nothing, I love her and she loves me." Sasuke cut her off, as she started sulking in a corner. Serena just giggled and gave Sasuke a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she giggled, as Sasuke just chuckled and hugged her.

**-Mean while (this was happening when all the other drama was going on k?)-**

"Kakashi. Here are the two you have to escort. Prince Kai and Princess Kurai." the hokage told him, as two kids that looked around 12-13 years of age stood before Kakashi. (You can imagine what they can wear I don't care, just make sure its something royal, well the girl is wearing a pink kimono that was expensive k?). "Alright, my name is Kakashi and I will be the Jounin of this escort." he introduced, as the two nodded. "I will give you and your team 3 weeks tops to complete the mission. You may go now and have a safe journey." the hokage told them, as they nodded, and left. 'I wonder if there will be any girls on the team.' Kai thought, as they headed for the gates. "Oh my gosh! That guy is so cute." Kurai squealed, pointing at Sasuke, as Kai looked ahead and saw the guy she was pointing at. 'Oh hot girl, nice body, nice curves, etc. (You can let your imagination go wild but not to wild).' Kai thought, as he looked at Serena. Kai frowned a bit when he saw Sasuke put his arm around Serena's waist, pulling her closer to him, and got mad when he saw her kiss him. "Hey, lets break the two up. I get the girl you get the guy." he told his fuming sister, who was made for the same reason as him. "Sure I will love that." she smirked evilly. 

* * *

><p><strong>Review please ^_^ <strong>

**Itachi: When do I come in!  
>Me: Soon<br>Itachi: When?  
>Sasuke: *cough* never *cough*<br>Itachi: Shut up Sasuke  
>Sasuke: Why should I?<br>Itachi: *duck tapes his mouth* there peace and quiet.  
>Sasuke: Imm momma mgetn myou (translation- I'm gonna get you)<br>**


	4. Sparkle! Mission part 1

**Me: Yay next chappie ^_^  
>Itachi: SHUT UP! IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING! *throws pillow at me*<br>Me: Itachi you're a bud meanie *pouts*  
>Itachi: Excuse me for wanting to sleep.<br>Me: :P  
>Sasuke: *Yawn* she does no *yawns an oooooo* t own Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo guys, meet prince Kai and princess Kurai." Kakashi told them as they nodded their heads. "Alright, lets head out team." Kakashi encouraged them, as they started walking. After a while of walking Naruto started complaining "Hey Serena, Hunter. Can't you guys summon out-" "No! We are not doing that just 'cause you are to lazy to walk." Serena cut him off, as Hunter nodded his head in agreement. "But-" Naruto started as he got cut off by Hunter "No Naruto, I agree with Serena." he told him, as they continued walking. "Why can't you just summon out what ever he was gonna say for us to ride on?" the princess asked them, as they stopped for a rest. "Because you got two feet, use them. Just 'cause you're royal doesn't mean you get special treatment." Serena told her in an annoyed tone. 'Oh that's its, she is gonna get it!' Kurai shouted in her mind. Sere stood by the edge of the road and looked at the vast ocean in front of her. 'Hm...lets see if this will get rid of her.' Kurai thought, as she began to walk towards Serena. Kurai 'accidentally' tripped and pushed Serena off the edge. Serena let out a scream as she fell and prayed to Oracle that she would live. "Hey calm down, you're safe." Sasuke shushed her, as her breathing became normal. "Sasuke, go to my bag and get my manacle out for me please." she asked him, as he placed her down, and went over to her bag, eying the princess. "Hey, why did you do that?" Hunter asked Kurai, as he shot her a cold look. "What are you talking about? I tripped." she lied, as Hunter's glare just hardened. "Don't lie and don't even think about trying to lie again, I can see right through you. And how did you trip on air?" he told her, as she just looked away.<p>

Hunter reached into his bag and got out his manacle. "Manacle on and lock." he commanded, as the manacle snapped into his left wrist, and lock with a _click_ sound. Serena did the same thing as Sasuke handed her the manacle. "Psh you guys are weird, plus boys don't wear bracelets." Kai sneered, as they continued walking.

After the sun started setting, they decided to set up camp and rest for the night. "Alright guys we'll call it a day." Kakashi told them, as they began to set up the tents. "Hey Sasuke." Hunter whispered to him, as they stood away from the group. "Yeah what is it?" he questioned, as he glared at Kai for looked at Serena in a weird way. "I don't like the way Kai's looking and acting around Serena." Hunter told him, as he nodded, agreeing with Hunter. "Hm...I don't trust him...I saw him trying to touch her a few times today and that made me feel uneasy..." Sasuke told him, as he glared at Kai again. "How about this, we stay in the same tent as her and we each take shifts to look after her?" Hunter suggested, as him and Sasuke started setting up a tent. "Alright, I'll tell Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke agreed, as he left Hunter.

"Kakashi-sensei, can me and Hunter stay in the same tent as Serena?" he asked, as Kakashi looked at him weirdly. "Hey no fair, if those two idiots can stay in the same tent as her, then I will also." Kai nearly shouted as he stood in between them. "Why would you want that Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, as he lowered his book. "1. I'm her boyfriend *Kai glares at him* 2. Me and Hunter don't trust her alone at night with him around the camp *Glares at Kai, making him flinch a bit* and 3. She doesn't feel safe either." Sasuke told him, as Kakashi agreed on letting them stay with her. "What! How we know that you guys won't pull anything on her?" Kai asked, as Sasuke's glare became more harsh. "I would never do that, not unless she wants to. And Hunter thinks of her like a sister also they've known each other for longer then any of us have." Sasuke growled, getting ready to punch him if needed. 'I will have her!' Kai growled inwardly, as he just huffed and walked back to his sister. "This is harder than I thought, that girl and him are together." he growled, as his sister just smirked. "Not for long." she giggled innocently.

Serena thanked the two as they sat around the campfire. "Hey lets play truth or dare." Sakura suggested, as they just shrugged their shoulders. "Kakashi-sensei you have to monitor it." Serena said quickly, as Kai looked at her in a perverted way. "Hm alright I'll watch you guys." he agreed, as Serena let out a sigh of relief. "Alright I'll go first." Sakura chimed, as she pointed at Kurai. "Truth or dare Kurai?" she asked, as she thought about it for a bit and choose Dare. "I dare you to smack the person you hate in this group." she dared her, as Kurai just smirked, and walked over to Serena. Serena already knew that it would be her and braced herself, as Kurai brought her hand down on her face. As her hand connected withe Serena's face a loud _smack_ noise was heard. "Sakura!" Sasuke scolded, as he examined the bright red mark on Serena's face. "Moving on. Serena, truth or dare?" Kurai smirked, as Serena mumble truth. "What is an adventure you've been on?" she asked, as the 2 riders looked at each other and broke down laughing. "Being on a flying boat with Hunter and Shadow pulling us through an ocean of Lava." she laughed, as she took in some deep breathes to clam down. "Yeah right!" Kurai shouted, not believing her. "I don't care if you believe it or not but it's true." she chuckled, as Hunter wiped away some tears. "Hunter, truth or dare?" she asked, as he said dare with a grin. "I dare you to act like Igneous when he saw the ghost ship." she giggled, as Hunter jump up.

Hunter pointed at the sky with his right arm, and his other was on his hip. "Don't worry my prince, they will be running away from my mighty sword." he said in a deep voice, trying to imitate him. Then he hid behind the log that they were sitting on. "There's no such things as ghost. Shut up Magma! I'm not scared!" he acted frightened, as everyone laughed, except the two siblings. "And scene." he grinned, making a slashing motion with his hand. Everyone took awhile to calm down when Hunter was done. "Sasuke truth or dare?" he asked, as Sasuke answered "Hn. Dare." "Alright, I dare you to act like Naruto for 1 minute." he chuckled, as Sasuke mumbled something under his breathe. Sasuke started bouncing up and down while saying "Hey Sakura, do you want to go out with me?" while Sakura just kept on agreeing. "Times up!" I giggled, as he just let out a sigh. "Man how do you do that all day Naruto?" he grumbled, as Naruto just pouted. "And Sakura, I was acting." he told her, as he pulled me into his lap, and kissed me.

The game went on for a while til Kakashi cut it off due to how abusive Sakura and Kurai were to Serena, and how Kai's dares were making Serena uncomfortable. "Again, thanks for watching out for me guys." she thanked them, as they just smiled warmly at her. "Who takes first shift?" Sasuke asked, as they decided who got first shift over a game of rock-paper-scissors. Serena giggled at how silly they can act. "Alright good luck Hunter." Sasuke told him, as he and Serena slipped under the blanket. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Hmm night." she moaned, giving him a goodnight kiss before falling asleep. "I'll wake you up in 3 hours." Hunter told him, as he nodded, and fell asleep.

Hunter sat there looking at the stars. "You really seem to like this place." Shadow said, as the gem on the manacle blinked as he did. "Well it reminds me of my home." he replied, as he laid down next to the tent door. "What are you doing out here?" Kai growled, as he stood above Hunter. "Watching the stars and making sure you don't rape Serena." he growled back, as he jumped up and shoved him away from the tent. "Now why would I do that?" he lied, 'cause that was what he was gonna do. "Go away before I feed you to Shadow." Hunter threatened, as Kai just waved his hand in the air. "Ooooh I'm so scared." he pretended, chuckling at the end. "I'm a vegetarian but for him I'll make an exception." Shadow growled, as Kai looked around frantically. "Where's that voice coming from? Who are you? Show yourself!" he panicked, making Hunter and Shadow laugh. "Wh-wh-wh-what's so funny?" he stuttered, as Sasuke walked out of the tent. "Get away from this tent, unless you want to be burnt to a crisp." he threatened Kai, glaring at him with his Sharingan. Kai shivered a bit at Sasuke's glare and backed up a bit. "An Uchiha eh?" he sneered, trying not to be scared.

After a while of glaring at each other Kai finally back off. "That dude is the first on my hit list now." Hunter grimaced, as he went into the tent. 'Don't worry Serena, I won't let him get near you.' he vowed to himself, as he sat the the tent door.

The next morning everyone woke up, change their clothes, and packed up. "Alright so we keep on having the shifts til the mission is over." Hunter decided, as Sasuke nodded. "Morning Serena." Sasuke greeted, as she walked out of the tent, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Sasuke, Hunter." she greeted back, as they started walking again. "How do you think Beerain and Stags are doing? You know, with rescuing Sparkle." Serena asked Hunter out of the blue. "Don't worry, know those two they will be fine. I just hope Sparkle will be fine, I mean she was like a little sister to me, always begging me to play when ever she saw me." Hunter smiled sadly, remembering all the good times they had.

Serena covered her ears and shook her head as a scream pierced through the air. "Man I miss her so much I think I'm going insane 'cause I'm hearing her screams." Serena groaned, as she uncovered her ears. "No wait, everyone quiet." Hunter demanded, as everyone was silent. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME SOMEONE!" a voice of a little girl yelled. "No...but it has to be." Serena mumbled, as she ran over to the edge of the side of the road. "Down there!" Naruto pointed, as Hunter and Serena's eyes widened. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" the girl screamed again, as tears streamed down Serena's face. "HOLD ON SPARKLE TRY TO AVIOD THEIR ATTACKS! ME AND HUNTER ARE ON OUR WAY!" she yelled down to her, as Sparkle looked up and her expression was a relieved one. "Hunter lets go." she growled, as the boy just nodded.

The two riders jumped on rocks that were sticking out and used them as stairs, and jumped all the way down to Sparkle. "Look at this little girl, I call her." one of the ninjas chuckled, as they charged at the 2 err 3. "Sparkle stay back k?" Hunter told her, as Sparkle just nodded vigorously. Serena and hunter both had no problem taking out the men who were really easy compared to invectids. "Come on Sparkle lets get back up." Hunter smiled, as Sparkle climbed onto his back, and they hoped back up to the group. "Serena who are they?" Sparkle asked in a cute voice, making Sakura 'aww' at her. Serena introduced Sparkle to everyone and explained to her about what they are doing. "Serena, Hunter, I don't like those two." she whispered to them, pointing at Kai and Kurai. "Don't let them get close to you, if they talk to you just ignore them or run to Naruto, Sasuke, Hunter, or me, alright?" she told her as Sparkle just nodded, and they continued on their way.

After the sun had set, they sat around a campfire just like the night before. "Um...Do you think we should tell Lumen and the others?" Hunter said out of the blue, as Serena looked at him and nodded. "Yeah but I need a shrine." she broke it to him, as he just took out his two keys. "Try it without the shrine only the keys." he suggested, as she just looked at him for a while before agreeing. Serena put the four keys in a circle, knelt down to the ground, put her arms in the position of how Oracle puts it, and started chanting.

Light brings knowledge  
>Knowledge brings compassion<br>Light brings knowledge  
>Knowledge brings compassion<br>Light brings knowledge  
>Knowledge brings compassion<br>I am bathe in light  
>I open my mind and heart to the light<br>Light brings knowledge  
>Knowledge brings compassion<br>I am bathe in light  
>I open my mind and heart to the light<br>x3

After the third time of chanting, the keys glowed brightly, and a screen cloud appeared in front of them. "Guys! It's Serena and she has Sparkle with her!" Corona called out, as everyone rushed to the cloud. "Sparkle are you ok?" Grasshop nearly shouted, as he shoved his face in the cloud. "Lumen stop working!" Serena scolded, as he dropped the pen. "My dear little sister." he cried, tackling the cloud, only to go through it, and fall, making everyone giggle. "Princess Sparkle, you're alright!" Beerain gasped, as her and Stags walked in the room. "Hunter, Serena, you guys are fine to." Stags added, as the 3 riders nodded. "She's safe don't worry, you guys just live like normal mm k?" Serena giggled, as Sparkle sat on her shoulders. "We just wanted to let you guys know. Oh and Beerain, Buguese, Stags, Grasshop, make sure Lumen doesn't over work himself just the right amount would do." she told them, as Grasshop took the pen away. "There now he can't- hey where did you get that pen!" Grasshop shouted, trying to snatch the second pen away, making everyone laugh. "Well talk to you guys when ever we can. Bye and goodnight." she smiled, as Sparkle just waved a goodbye. "Hey can I tell Sasuke something, alone?" Igneous asked, as everyone left. Igneous looked to see if anyone on their said was listening and whispered "Sasuke, keep an eye on that Kai person. We don't like the way he looks at Serena." "Yeah I know, me and Hunter had to take shifts just so that he wouldn't rape her in the middle of the night. And boy is that boy persistent, same goes for that girl, she will not give up on getting rid of Serena, just so she has me." Sasuke replied, as they said their fare wells, and Aqune ended the connection.

"SASUKE! HUNTER!" Sparkle shouted, running towards the two. "Hn. What is it?" Sasuke asked, as she ran at the two with panic written all over her face. "Kai *pant* he has *pant* Serena." she panted, as the two boys looked at each other than her. Sparkle led them to where she saw Kai dragging Serena. "Why don't you just be a good little girl and give up." they heard him growl, as Sasuke and Hunter tackled him down to the ground. "Hunter, Sasuke. I'm so glad you're here, and thanks Sparkle for getting them." she thanked them, as Sasuke punched Kai in the face, leaving a nasty bruise on his left cheek. "This is your last warning. Stay away from her or else." Sasuke growled dangerously, as Kai just glared at him as they went back to the group. "What happened?" Kakashi asked, as he saw Kai. "He tried to...r-r-r-r r-r-r-r-rape me." Serena stuttered, not liking to say that word. "Now, now, now. Rape is such a powerful word, it's more of having fun with you." he corrected, taking a step closer to her, making her take an involuntary step backwards, whimpering in the process.

Sparkle ran in front of her and spread her arms out while glaring at Kai. "You stay away from her." she warned, as Kai just laughed. "Oh and what are you gonna do about it little girl?" he laughed, pretending to act scared. "Grrrr don't under estimate me! If I fought in the war along with the others and won I should be able to handle your big ego!" she growled, getting all mad. "You *laugh* fight in *laugh* a war?" he laughed, as she just held her manacle in the air. "Arachna power!" she shouted, as she transformed. "Whoa...what did she do?" Kurai mumbled in awe. Sparkle held her top spinner at Kai and gave him one last warning but having a big ego like him, he just mocked her. "You asked for it." she pouted, swinging the top at him. Kai fell on his ass onto the ground as a bruise formed on the side of his head. "And that wasn't even my weakest swing." she smirked, as Kai just glared at her. "Way to go Sparkle." Hunter chuckled, patting her head, earning a giggled and smile from her. "No on messes with Serena and gets away with it." she giggled, as she glared at Kurai. "Rider out!" she commanded, as she was back in her normal outfit. "Hn. You're my third favorite person." Sasuke mumbled but loud enough to hear. Kurai shoved Serena away and clung to Sasuke. "Who's your first?" she asked in a seductive tone. Sasuke threw her off, went over to Serena, and pulled her up into a hug. "You are my favorite." he whispered in her ear. Serena just smiled while hugging him back.

After everyone got settled down they crashed for the night, and yes Sasuke and Hunter still had to do watch shifts.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's the end of this chapter ^_^<br>Itachi: Review  
>Sasuke: Um...I got nothing<br>Itachi: Just like always  
>Me: Shut up the both of you<br>Naruto: Hey!  
>Sasuke: Who let you in!<br>Me: I did, you two got boring.**


End file.
